A Mission to Remember
by ValentineHeart14
Summary: A short fluff story between Gray and Lucy on a mission together without the rest of Team Natsu


**This is a re-write of the original story, a lot has happened in the past five years since I've been on. My writing skills and vocabulary have been greatly improved and I'm hoping that old and new readers will be patient with me as I'm working round the clock to re-write all my stories one at a time. I'm grateful to those who have been with me since the beginning and I dedicate this story to you. This was my first story that I posted on here, and it was supposed to be just a drabble really but I had received a lot of private messages and comments that were really positive about it and I expanded my horizons a bit. **

_Lucy Heartfilia…_

She's been apart of the guild for a while now and he already caught himself multiple times looking for her as soon as he walked into the guild each morning. She was usually with Levy talking about books or at the bar with Mira and chatting about kami knows what and it was at these times he just didn't understand why he would find himself sitting nearby and staring at her. She was his teammate, she was a celestial wizard who loved reading Sorcerer Weekly and would often kick out Erza, Happy, the flame idiot along with himself out of her apartment.

He was Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-make wizard and of course he slept around with his fair share of girls but he wasn't really the relationship type really and that didn't bother him. Like he said before, he was a wizard and was constantly going on missions and living a high risk life. Having a girlfriend would only complicate things and he didn't need that, he needed a girl that could hold her own in a fight.

It's only been a few weeks since the Nirvana thing, and he was starting to suspect that he liked Lucy a little bit more than a friend. Ever since Galuna Island, he had found himself flirting with her and doing things for her such as helping her carry groceries or whenever she went shopping he would hold the door open for her and hold bags for her. Then just two weeks ago they went on a mission alone together without the rest of their team and he had found that she was actually very strategic when it came to the battlefield, and she was very handy with just that whip of hers without having to summon her spirits.

She fit the criteria with what he wanted in a women but would he actually take that risk? Ever since Loke had become Lucy's most trusted spirit, he had found out that Loke had told Lucy about all the notches on his bedpost. She had refused to talk about it with him and simply said she was disappointed, for an entire week after that he had found himself moping about. Loke was becoming a huge cockblock and it was pissing him off because Loke knew of his budding feelings for Lucy.

**THWACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" His thoughts were interrupted and he was about to punch whoever just slapped him across the head

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes and you haven't been responding" It was the Blonde beauty herself "What could be so important that you were ignoring me?" Lucy began to pout as she crossed her arms underneath her chest.

If only she had known that he was thinking about her, he always found himself thinking about her.

"I was thinking about the next job I was going to take" He lied smoothly as he looked down at the blonde who suddenly smiled and slammed down a paper

"Then can you go on a mission with me then? I need money and Natsu went fishing with Happy for the weekend, Erza is with Master and I didn't know if you were busy or not" He scanned the mission request and it wasn't that difficult of a job

"Sure" Lucy squealed and hugged him saying thank you over and over again

"I'll see you at the train station in an hour" With that she took the mission to Mira and left the guild, he knew he had a stupid smile on his face as he had watched the blonde leave

"Grey-sama can't go with love-rival on a mission alone!"

"Juvia, I have told you many times before that I don't want you in that way, I hope you can accept that" To be honest, he felt she was too clingy and he didn't want that, he wanted a girl that could live her life that didn't revolve around her significant other.

**-(At the Train Station)- **

"I hope you didn't mind but I already bought us train tickets" Looking to his right, he saw the blonde walk up to him in her usual jean short skirt, a pink tank top, and her black boots with her keys and whip located on her black belt.

"I could have bought the tickets Lucy" She waved him off with a cheerful smile, she handed him one of the tickets along with the mission request

"From the looks of it we could finish this mission in about two days, maybe three at the latest" He glanced up at the blonde who was suddenly pouting, smiling he tried to shake the thoughts that were entering his mind about the blonde "Is something the matter Lucy?"

"U-uh nothing! The train is here, let's go" He enjoyed teasing Lucy, she'd get flustered and she would become a stuttering blushing mess. He watched as she grabbed her pink suitcase, and began to watch her walk towards the train, following the blonde, she had found a cabin and they took refuge in it away from everybody else. Lucy had sat opposite from Gray as she had already summoned Plue, Gray had remembered the day when Natsu had complained about Lucy's new spirit not being a dog but a snowman. He couldn't blame Natsu for that one because he was right, but at the same time Plue came from the Spirit World so he didn't think it was weird. He also remembered the day he found out that his best friend, Loke was actually a celestial spirit and the leader of the zodiac.

"Gray, thank you again for coming with me on this mission" Lucy continued petting Plue as she smiled at the Ice Make wizard

To be honest, Lucy always held an admiration for Gray, he was a very talented wizard not to mention a really great friend. When she first came to the guild, he had helped her move along with Natsu and Happy, she's learned a lot about him from the many missions they went on. They'd become really quick and close friends and she really liked spending time with him, he was on her list of people to date but she crossed him off only because he had become a really good friend and she didn't want to mess up the dynamic of the team because of her feelings for the man. Not to mention she'd be drowned by a certain water mage and she didn't want to have a watery grave to be honest.

"How's that bruise on your side?" She had started some training with hand to hand combat with Gray not to long ago because on a mission with the team that consisted of locating and apprehending a gang of criminals. She had become separated from the group, the particular criminal she had faced off against was very talented in hand to hand and t keep it short she took a beating. Gray offered to teach her some things and immediately took him up on the offer, not wanting to feel that way ever again.

"It's healing nicely actually" She had improved significantly but still had a long way to go with her training. Gray treated her as if she was an opponent and refused to go easy on her, claiming it wouldn't do any good for her. She was very grateful for his consideration to say the least.

"Good, because as soon as we get back from the mission we need to practice once more" He stated giving her a glance, already stripped of his shirt. Blushing she averted her gaze from him.

"Clothes you pervert" Hearing a yelp, he jumped up and left the cabin in search of his missing shirt. Shaking her head in amusement, she suppressed a giggle and continued looking at the window and took note the train already began to leave the station. Stroking Plue's head, she thought back to her old life before Fairy Tail when she was wearing fancy clothes, going to lavish parties, and being neglected. She loathed that life, she'd rather drown herself in an ocean then ever go back. Fairy Tail filled that hole in her heart that has been empty since her own Mother's passing when she was but a child.

"You okay Lucy?" Looking away from the window, she saw that Gray he found his missing shirt and sat across from her again. He was laid back and had a laid back atmosphere around him that made her not care about her issues for just a brief time.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things" Ever since the guild found out about her origin, they treated her the same and never brought it up. Everyone from Fairy Tail has their own origin that involves emotional issues, and nobody really talks about them. Just another thing she loved about the guild, the fact that everybody had their own past.

"If you ever want to talk Lucy, I'm here you know that right?" Gray offered with a concerned smile as he eyed the blonde from where he sat taking note that her aura was saddened a bit.

**Part 2 will be out later this month, so be on the lookout for new chapters and please read my other stories. Please Read and Review. **

**XOXO -Katarina**

"Thanks Gray" Leaning back she closed her eyes and continued petting her spirit that was shaking in her lap.


End file.
